Dark Nights
by newxyorkxloser
Summary: Raven's found that mark on her hand again, and she's sure that she's going to die, but can a certain titan and a voice in her head help her realize that maybe the mark could mean something completely different. [Lyrics by Evanescence]


_**I linger in the doorway**_

Glancing around quickly to reassure herself that everybody else in the tower was truly sleeping, Raven sighed and walked outside, then, pulling her dark cloak tighter around herself as a light breeze picked up slightly, stared at the markings on the palm of her gray-ish right hand.

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_'H–How. . . ? He's dead. . ._'

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_**Let me stay**_

"That's just my luck. . ." She whispered, hiding the faint red glow under her cloak, hoping that then she could hide it from herself as well; never have to think about the damned thing, or her demon bastard of a father ever again.

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

****Did you ever consider that perhaps, this time, the marks are from a rather different origin?' Questioned a voice in her head. Wisdom. Had to be.

'_Well, what else could it be?' _Raven mentally snapped, plopping herself down on a rock as she stared up at the stars that could only truly be conprehended on a night as clear as this.

Blocking out that other voice in her head, she smiled inwardly, enjoying this while she could, really and truly convinced that the world was going to end. . . or come damn close to it, at least. _"_How can the universe really go on forever. . .?" She wondered aloud, "And what's the point of wondering? I could never get out of this galaxy in my whole life."

_**Where the raindrops**_

_**As they're falling tell a story**_

She glanced up at the sky, and realized that cloud cover was forming swiftly, and soon rain would fall from them; tears of the sky. At least, that was what most people seemed to think. Couldn't they just call it rain? That was puzzled Raven so much about Earthlings, or even humans, for that matter.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

Why did that sting so much? Having somebody tell her she wasn't the least bit human. Just some heartless demon. That was what she was, after all. Half of her anyway. The other half of her, the half that was quite close to being human, longed to be noticed, and longed for somebody to love her. '_Love me, hate me, but please, just look at me. . .'_ She couldn't help but think of that whenever she thought about her demon half.

Why couldn't they just look at her and see a normal fifteen year old girl for once? She was so close to being just that; every now and then, she'd have a dream about kissing somebody (And wake up to find her room destroyed), she enjoyed shopping (For devices that could be used for torture) and– okay, maybe she was slightly abnormal.

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_**With this rampant chaos– your reality**_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

"Hey. . . ? Raven? You all right?"

Startled, Raven had jumped and nearly fallen into the cold ocean water. Wouldn't have made much difference in ten minutes time, though, and as it was, rain was already lightly falling.

She'd opened her mouth to say something, but realized that she had nothing to say, and simply sighed and turned back to the water, staring at her reflection. '_Am I really so different?'_

"What're you doing outside so late? It's like, 2 AM." What surprised her was that she hadn't reconised Beast Boy's voice until he'd sat down next to her and grinned slightly.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

**_"_**Well, what about you, eh? What're you doing outside at 2 AM?" Raven snapped, though she hadn't really intended to sound so cruel. He wasn't even trying to pull one of his annoying pranks (as far as she could see, anyway) and she still had to be so cold. Mentally, she slapped herself. '_Wanna be nicer to them while I still can. . . Maybe when I'm gone, they won't remember me as some bitch. . .'_

"If you don't tell, then neither will I." Beast Boy grinned, secretly hoping that she wouldn't say anything and keep staring up at the stars. She looked so pretty like that.

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

"Have you ever thought you were going to die?" She whispered suddenly, and Beast Boy wasn't sure if she was talking to him, or just wondering aloud to herself, though when she turned and looked him in the eye, obviously awaiting an answer, he realized that she was, indeed talking to him.

Rather than speaking, for fear of what he would steal from her if he opened his mouth, he nodded slightly, then turned the other way, staring out at the ocean (Actually, he was mentally screaming at himself not to kiss her when he turned back around)

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

"What would you do, if death was unavoidable?" She asked, unable to stop herself from asking.

Slightly surprised by all the questions, he simply replied, "Tie up loose ends, have fun while I still can, come clean to everyone I knew about all the lies I've told."

He wasn't even looking at her as he said this, and that "saying" popped into her head again.

And that was when she realized that she did want him to look at her. Notice her. Look at her like her would any other human being. Him more than anybody else. The origin of the marks.

"Beast Boy. . ." Curiosity as to what it be like, and longing (Mostly longing) taking over her completely, Raven laid a hand on his cheek and turned his face around, and before he could do anything to react, she'd locked her lips to his, her face flushed.

For a moment, he'd contemplated kissing her back, but before he could actually do so, she'd pulled back, apparently dizzied slightly by the rush of emotions, and surprise at, well, herself.

"I–I'm sorry. . . oh god, why did I do tha–"

Not passing up an opportunity like this, Beast Boy had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. What she would never have been able to tell would be that that was his first kiss (Okay, second, really). The dark girl couldn't stop herself from moaning slightly as she felt one of his hands stray from her face, down to her side, while he used his lips to gently pry hers open and push his tongue in.

Now aroused, she felt her face heat up, blushing bright red, but at the same time, kissing him back with equal hunger.

They would have stayed like that for hours, if not for several loud explosions, and the sound of glass cracking on some window in the tower.

The two slipped the other a slight smile, before each slipped into the darkness, and back into their rooms, to leave the other three to do their pondering.

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

Bah, second story today. Wrote this while I was doing my math homework, surprisingly. As always, constructive critisisum and comments are majorly appreciated


End file.
